1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an iron set composed of a plurality of irons (iron golf clubs) of different numbers, and more particularly to an iron set, in which a sole of each iron has a front sole with a relatively large bounce angle and a rear sole with a relatively small bounce angle and a width of the rear sole in a front-rear direction is greater than or equal to a width of the front sole in the front-rear direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
JP-A-8-257179 discloses an iron set, in which a sole of each iron has a front sole with a relatively large bounce angle and a rear sole with a relatively small bounce angle, and a width of the rear sole in the front rear direction is greater than or equal to a width of the front sole in the front-rear direction. In FIG. 3 and Table 1 of this publication, it is described that the number 1 to 3 irons have a bounce angle of 20° on the front sole and a width of 3.1 mm (0.123 inches), the number 4 to 7 irons have a bounce angle of 25° on the front sole and a width of 3.9 mm (0.154 inches), and the number 8 and 9 irons have a bounce angle of 30° on the front sole and a width of 3.9 mm, and the number 1 to 8 irons have a width of 12.4 mm (0.487 inches) on the rear sole.